Les cinq leçons de Lucius Malefoy
by SerenaLM
Summary: J'ai toujours pensé que Lucius Malefoy était un personnage fascinant, dont l'immense potentiel n'était pas pleinement utilisé. Dans cette histoire, il se montre fidèle à lui-même, arrogant, cruel, suprémaciste et violent, mais révèle aussi un secret, grâce à une jeune sorcière nommée Cordélia Knight.


Il ne m'arrivait que très rarement de me retrouver seule la nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse, et lorsque cela se produisait, j'évitais soigneusement les abords de l'Allée des Embrumes, toujours aussi mal famée même cinq ans après la fin de la guerre et la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'avait nullement sonné le glas de la magie noire et des pratiques occultes.

Mais dans le monde magique, il arrive souvent que l'on doive faire le contraire de ce qu'on voudrait faire, poussé par des forces invisibles qui dépassent la volonté.

C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, sortant un peu tard d'un rendez-vous au chaudron baveur, et pour être honnête rendue un peu ivre par l'abus d'un Xérès de grande qualité, je me suis retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre, non loin de chez Barjow et Beurk. Comment, je l'ignorais. Mais j'étais seule, et lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me mis à courir sans trop regarder où j'allais, ma baguette à la main. Je n'eus pas le temps de courir bien loin, avant de me heurter violemment à quelque chose qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, de me retrouver projetée en arrière et de m'étaler de tout mon long.

Quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lorsque je levai le regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait, je me retrouvai capturée par deux yeux gris acier bien trop célèbres dans le monde des sorciers. Tristement célèbres.

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy.

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, juste aperçu plusieurs fois à l'école, mais je connaissais sa réputation. Et Lucius Malefoy n'était, aux dires de tous, pas quelqu'un de bien. Arrogant, suffisant, cruel, sadique, violent, ivre de pouvoir, suprémaciste. Même si sa défection lors de la bataille de Poudlard lui avait permis d'être pardonné pour ses nombreux crimes (et aussi, il faut bien être honnête, son argent et son pouvoir), il n'avait pas changé, et son nom seul inspirait la terreur la plus profonde aux sorciers même les plus puissants. Jusque dans ma famille, une très ancienne et respectée lignée de sangs-purs (même si, à cause de notre origine française, nous avions été injustement exclus du registre des sacrés), on le craignait. Une crainte mêlée d'admiration et de fascination. On disait qu'il pouvait vous faire mourir de peur rien qu'en vous regardant, et à cet instant j'étais toute prête à le croire.

Ce n'était donc pas le genre de personne que l'on rêve de croiser la nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes déserte. Encore moins de percuter violemment la nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes déserte.

Et c'est pourtant bien ce que je venais de faire.

Je venais de percuter violemment Lucius Malefoy, et l'éclat dans son regard me laissait craindre le pire quant à sa réaction. Je savais qu'il était capable de se mettre dans des états de fureur effroyables si on l'effleurait à peine en sortant de l'ascenseur. Un ami de mon père en avait fait la douloureuse expérience, un jour, au Ministère. C'était bien avant la guerre, mais il en parlait encore, et depuis, le nom de Malefoy suscitait chez lui une terreur indescriptible.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me releva brusquement. Pour ne pas dire brutalement. Ce n'était absolument pas le geste d'un homme galant qui aide une femme à se remettre debout après une chute. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme galant, malgré son succès auprès des femmes. Il me tira sans ménagement pour pouvoir mieux me regarder. Il avait aussi récupéré ma baguette. J'étais seule et sans défense face au sorcier le plus terrifiant du monde, et je l'avais visiblement mis dans un état de fureur indicible. Il serrait mon bras tellement fort que le sang n'y circulait plus. Il allait me tuer. C'était certain. Me torturer sans doute avant pour se distraire. Il connaissait pour cela, selon la rumeur, des sorts non répertoriés et qu'il était le seul à maîtriser, et dont la simple mention pouvait soulever un vent de panique dans une assemblée de sorciers confirmés.

Oh, par Merlin… pourquoi moi ? Je suis une jeune sorcière pleine de promesses, j'ai toute la vie devant moi, je ne veux pas mourir déjà.

Je me mis à pleurer et à trembler de tous mes membres.

Son visage était toujours un masque de fureur, mais éclairé d'un sourire de satisfaction sadique. Il me terrifiait, et il aimait ça.

— Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Je ne vous ai _encore_ rien fait.

Le ton de sa voix, sec, cassant, cruel, m'emplit _encore_ plus d'horreur, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible une minute auparavant. La terreur pure qui s'était emparée de moi m'empêchait de proférer le moindre son. Ma réaction semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, si tant est que Lucius Malefoy puisse avoir l'air amusé. J'aurais voulu fuir, mais il avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à m'acculer dans un coin encore plus sombre que la ruelle déserte où je venais de le percuter.

Et soudain, il fut sur moi, son corps contre le mien, me plaquant au mur dont les arrêtes me blessaient le dos.

— Je vous fais peur ?

Incapable de répondre, je hochai frénétiquement la tête.

Sa main se posa fermement sur ma hanche, dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être une caresse, et il se pencha pour me parler plus bas, dans l'oreille.

— Vous avez raison d'avoir peur de moi. D'ailleurs tout le monde a peur de moi. Mais de quoi avez-vous peur _exactement_ , petite sorcière ?

L'appellation était presque… tendre. Affectueuse. Mais. Je le savais, on me l'avait répété souvent : il ne faut jamais se fier à Lucius Malefoy, c'est lorsqu'il a l'air presque… gentil qu'il est le plus dangereux.

— Vous allez me tuer ?

Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Son célèbre sourire narquois.

— Je pourrais. J'ai tué pour moins que ça.

Son haleine était chaude au creux de mon cou. Si je n'avais pas été aussi terrifiée, j'aurais considéré cette proximité comme érotique. Son corps contre le mien. Son torse dur et musclé. Sa main large au creux de ma taille. Sa voix profonde et rauque. Ses vêtements soyeux. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne luxueuse. Musc et épices. Son sexe dur que je sentais contre mon ventre. Mais. Lucius Malefoy était un monstre. Tout le monde le savait. On ne peut pas… _désirer_ un monstre. Peut-on ?

Il se recula un peu pour planter à nouveau son regard froid dans le mien. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

— Mais je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

— Néanmoins, je vais devoir vous _apprendre_ à regarder où vous allez lorsque vous vous... promenez dans la rue. Je vais devoir vous punir.

Oh, par Merlin. Que va-t-il me faire ? Il ne va pas me tuer, mais il va me torturer, et ça sera pire que la mort.

Il avait dû lire dans mes pensées.

— Je vais vous faire mal, et je vous promets que vous allez _aimer_ ça.

Une promesse, ou une menace ?

Sur ces mots, il me tendit la main pour m'inviter à transplaner avec lui. Je n'avais guère d'autre choix, de toute façon…


End file.
